


Christmas is a feast for families

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke has to deal with an unexpected visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is a feast for families

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Zeke, can we talk?"

He felt a bit uneasy, as always when he was alone with Mr. Connor. Casey's father treated him well, yes, but Zeke had learned never to trust easily, the rude awaking often came like a sucker punch. For a moment he thought about it just to bang the door shut, it was his apartment, wasn't it, and he didn't need to talk to anyone if he wasn't in the mood for it.

"Casey has told that you don't want to spend Christmas Eve with us," the tall guy continued and smiled slightly as if he could read his mind.  
"Is there a reason for?"

Zeke shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. Though his stomach tightened when he thought about yesterday evening and his fight with Casey, their first serious argument. Finally Casey had left him without a further word, a kiss. It had been a long night without much sleep, but too much beer. Now he felt tired and stressed out and for sure not in the mood for another argument with Casey's father. He wouldn't understand anyway. How could he?

"Christmas is a family thing," he finally murmured.

The Connor's were a family. He had never had one. His father a drunk head, his mother barely at home. He was grown up at different relatives, no one who really cared about him. When he was sixteen a social worker had helped him to build up an own life ...

Mr. Connor looked at him thoughtfully.  
"When Casey still was a little boy," he said, "we made a lot of plans for his future. I could picture him as a quarterback and I was sure one day he would go to the Harvard Business School like I did. Casey's mom was already secretly dreaming about wedding and grandchildren."

He chuckled and didn't seem to notice Zeke's growing uneasiness.  
"In the meantime we both had to accept, that Casey has other plans. But we don't complain. He's a wonderful son. Smart. Talented. Next year he will go to one the most famous art schools in New York. And ... he is in love with a guy."

Zeke took a deep breath and tried to avoid meeting his eyes. He could barely hide the trembling of his body.  
"Sorry."  
He almost jumped back when Mr. Connor stretched out his hand.

"Sorry for what? For loving Casey? For making him happy?"  
Mr. Connor put the hand onto his shoulder and squeezed it reassuring.  
"I admit, I was not very happy about this first. But during the last year, you earned my respect. You can be proud of what you have managed to do with your life. And it's good to know that you will go to New York with Casey because it's out of any question that you will take good care of him."

He smiled again.  
"You are right, Zeke, Christmas is a feast for families. And we asked you to spend Christmas Eve together with us because you are a part of ours."  


**Author's Note:**

> also posted at my LJ
> 
> written as a Christmas gift for mews1945


End file.
